marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Shalla-Bal (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = Keeper of the Great Truth | Aliases = | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Anddar Bal (father) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Zenn-La | Gender = Female | Height = 5'9" | Weight = 125 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Zenn-Lavian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Zenn-Lavian | PlaceOfBirth = Zenn-La | Creators = Stan Lee; John Buscema | First = Silver Surfer #1 | HistoryText = Shalla-Bal was Silver Surfer's first love. Norrin Radd was a simple man in love with an unassuming girl. Shalla-Bal first met Norrin Radd shortly after his mother had died, because of the Zenn-lavian custom of pairing a grieving child with a companion. He refused to even greet her, and walked away. This behavior continued for years, as Norrin focused more on his work than his love for her. He could not make her understand that he did love her, though she could see that things other than her were more important. Even after Norrin's father commited suicide, she stuck by him, longing to be taken as his wife. Shortly after, Norrin became the Silver Surfer. She implored him to take her with him, but he refused. Heartbroken that they were forced to part, when Galactus convinced Norrin to join him in order to save Norrin's planet, Shalla-Bal pined for him and bemoaned his loss. She's been cloned, confused,When she first saw the Norrin as Silver Surfer in one version of the tale, she was terrified and didn't recognize him at all dead, and revived. But despite all her changes in state and attitude, she and Silver Surfer seem destined to constantly reunite and lose each other. At some point in time, Shalla Bal became Zenn-La's Keeper of the Great Truth, and embarked in a journey to spread the perfection of her planet's culture throughout the universe by employing the powerful Illuminatrix. She even rewrote The Thing's mind and turned him into her herald. When she targeted the Earth, she found the opposition of the Silver Surfer, who refused her offer to join her. When she managed to enthrall some of Earth's heroes and made them fight the Surfer, Norrin saw himself with less and less time to try to revert the Illuminatrix's conversion. As a last resort, the Surfer used all of his Power Cosmic to destroy the Illuminatrix, an action that caused all of Zenn-La's culture to be erased from the universe, including Zenn-La itself. Shalla-Bal and the Zenn-Lavian armada proceeded to target the Silver Surfer when he was in a hospital recovering from his heroic sacrifice, in revenge for having erased any and every trace of Zenn-La's culture. A group of several heroes held the line, but Shalla-Bal still managed to get to Silver Surfer. When she confronted him, Shalla-Bal punished the Surfer with the ultimate penalty, to no longer recognize him as a Zenn-Lavian. After giving her sentence, Shalla-Bal and her armada left the Earth. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Power Cosmic Category:Souls Sold to Mephisto